Meditation
by Eiprej
Summary: Rei's trying to meditate, but a bundle of energy called Minako isn't letting her. When Rei finally manages to shut her up and goes back to meditating, she doesn't expect for the blond to take revenge instead...


**A/N; This one was a fun one to write, really. :'D It's funny, because I got the idea while taking an important assessment test in my state. After I finished the test, I had about 30 minutes to spare, so I got to writing a mini-fic on a blank space in my test booklet. Unfortunately, instead of keeping it a clean one, it ventured off to yuri. In which the stars of the little ficlet were our very own Rei and Minako. At first the ficlet was really short, and after I turned in the booklet I kind of wished I could have kept it to see the original. ^^;  
>Anyways, I remembered mildly what I had written and got to work on it. I lazed off like always ( it's a Jer thing xD ) and about a month and a half later, I finished it on a plane ride back home.<br>Enough of my rambling, sit back and enjoy the story. C:  
><strong>**WARNING; ****Yuri, same-sex relationship, and lime just teetering on the edge of becoming lemon. The usual. If you don't like, please leave now. **

"Rei, you seriously had to see the guy. He was so cute! Even you, of all people, would have…" Constant. Babbling. The girl just wouldn't shut up. She continued to run her mouth at everything and anything. Pointing out the most pointless little details too, she really didn't know when to stop. Of course, this was Minako who was talking, so It was obvious she would be doing so. Even when it was supposed to be quiet too… the miko could feel her patience thinning down to a dangerously sharp point as she sat cross-legged on the small pillow. Her fist clenched and relaxed over and over again while she drew in a quiet breath.

Her temper had never been a tame one, it was loose and wild like a fire, flames bursting out before flicking out at whatever was close. Ironically so, because her element _was _fire. No one wanted to be close to an angry Rei… and right now said girl was going to explode.

Rei had been trying to meditate for a while now, and ever since Minako came over – uninvited, mind you – her entire concentration had been disrupted. Normally the raven would have stopped what she was doing to satisfy the wannabe-idol, however, she had been rather stressed lately and had been neglecting her meditation time. So, as an effect, she had told Minako to just sit next to her and stay quiet until she finished. Sure, Minako had stayed silent for the first few minutes, before she seemed to burst like a dam, words overflowing from her mouth.

It hadn't stopped after that, sadly. Rei nearly sighed. She should have known better. Now, because of her choice, she was left unable to meditate and aggravated.

Irritation flaring up more, like coal being thrown into a crackling fire, Rei wanted nothing more then to quiet down her best friend. The sad thing was that even a "simple" feat like that was going to be insanely hard. Throwing Mina out would do no good, since she'd only return the next few minutes. Telling her to shut up wouldn't work either, as she'd just repeat the beginning process of when she first arrived. Huh, a way to shut Minako up long enough so she could meditate… what a feat.

She thought she had the perfect plan though. Boy, did she have an idea of how effective it would be…

"Rei? Hey, Rei, are you even—" Words were stopped short by a surprised gasp as fingers curled around her shirt collar, jerking her forward roughly. Before Minako had enough time to recover and retort with a rough snap of, "What the hell, Rei?" her beginning words were cut off by a pair of lips smashing against her's none-too-gently. Her shocked squeak of surprise turned into a muffled moan of disbelief as her lips were assaulted by the other's, a warm tongue darting into her unguarded mouth and skillfully overpowering her own. Understandable, because she was so very shocked, and _god_, the rush of hot cinnamon in her mouth was driving her crazy.

She could feel those fingers sliding out of the collar of her shirt, grip loosening and soon, the lips being removed completely. A whimper of distaste left her as she fought to catch her breath, completely oblivious to Rei's victorious smirk. Rei controlled her breathing easily, eyes shutting closed as she relaxed her body. Her heart was pounding, yes, but now she could meditate in peace. Quietly.

Heh, and now she had experienced the pleasure of ravaging Minako's mouth. An image of a certain silver-haired boy flashed in her mind, and a new sense of victory washed over her. _'Mine first, Yaten..' _Rei thought with a smile, before relaxing herself again.

Now the normally loud and eccentric girl could not even move. Motionless, she was, because hell… she couldn't comprehend what just happened to her. In fact, any and all thought process had halted the moment those lips were against her's. Rei's lips. The more she repeated the phrase in her mind, the more disbelief poured into her. Holy crap, Rei had kissed her. _She _had kissed Rei _back_. An emotion similar to giddiness filled her before confusion found it's way into the emotion. Now why would Rei just randomly… she licked her lips, head turning to look at the raven who was meditating peacefully. Like nothing had just—

Oh. Oh. _Oh._ The information slowly settled in until she came to a complete conclusion. It had just been to shut her up… that had to be it! She was absolutely positive of it. Pausing, she narrowed her sapphire blue eyes, lips curling upwards to form an absolutely feral smile. Oh, Rei thought she was going to get away with this, didn't she? No, that wouldn't happen. The blond came up with a perfect plan.

She, Minako Aino, would have her sweet revenge.

Leaning forward hesitantly, the blond stopped for a moment. If she wanted to do this then she'd have to banish all thoughts of backing out. Her lips stayed curled up in a mischievous yet nervous smile, hand moving up to only to curl a she had her knuckles brush softly against Rei's jawline. Barely any response was given, giving Minako the impression that the miko was currently deep in meditation. White teeth showed in a dangerous smile. That was completely fine by her.

… better, even.

Fingers uncurling from her fist, she gently brushed them against Rei's cheek, a feather-light sensation that made goosebumps rise on the skin. She continued to gently caress the skin in her hand with gentle strokes, sapphire blues studying intently to catch any hint of a reaction. The furrow of raven eyebrows was enough to drive her for more. Minako wore a pleased expression as she dragged her hand down Rei's cheek, lifting her fingers slightly so they ghosted over the raven's jaw. Underneath her cool fingertips she could feel the tightening of the girl's jaw, lips quirking down in a slight scowl.

Seeing as her other hand was doing nothing, she ran it through the locks of reven hair, twisting strands until her hand fell to Rei's lap. Her grin widened at the pink color dusting over Rei's normally pale cheeks.

Minako ventured on, the sight of the slowly quickening rise and fall of Rei's chest exciting her. She drifted her hand down to Rei's neck, resting at there and feeling the faint yet quick pulse under the skin. Hah, she just knew Rei was feeling this now. Maybe she should have stopped, but then again… this little game was becoming fun. Not only that, but her friend hadn't given up yet. _'Stubborn Rei..!'_ Minako inwardly scolded, though outwardly, she was holding back a small giggle. So Rei knew what was being done but wasn't choosing to acknowledge it. She was resisting…

"Reiko," The purr was soft and seductive all at once as she leaned close to Rei's ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive hairs on her neck. "Reiko," The blond repeated again, her lips now brushing tauntingly against Rei's ear. Her other hand slithered up the miko's leg slowly — vaguely reminding Rei of a sly snake — while she drew circles that became larger with every movement to Rei's core. A devious smile suddenly flashed on her face again, and the hand moved to rest on Rei's stomach instead. Against Rei's will her breath hitched a few times at the teasing sensations. It felt so _good_.

Minako enjoyed the uneven and quick rise and falls of Rei's stomach. Hell, if she listening close enough she could hear the raven's normally calm and quiet breathing was leaving her in short huffs, accompanied by the sight of red on her cheeks. The idol watched in amusement as Rei opened her mouth to utter her name threateningly… only for a low, needy sounding growl of, "Minako," to escape instead. Cursing herself a million times at how she sounded, Rei pursed her lips, teeth gritting at the fact she seemed to be loosing at this sick little game.

As she made to let out an angry growl, she was shocked when a sharp gasp left her instead. "Ah!" She breathed out, feeling ice cold against her burning stomach. Minako's hand was freezing, goddamnit, unless it was just her own body temperature acting up. It felt like she was on fire and Minako's hand was leaving a pleasure sizz on her skin. _Crackle, crackle, sizz._

When Minako had slid her hand into the grey shrine robe she hadn't expected to meet scathingly hot skin. Yes, she had expected for Rei's skin to be hot, but not scalding hot fire dancing atop soft skin. Rei's skin was just _that _impossibly hot.

Of course, being the senshi of fire could just have something to do with that.

At the insane heat she had jerked her hand away instinctively, flinching slightly before recovering and daringly pressing her entire palm against the toned stomach. She imagined a sizzing noise in the back of her head, and nearly swore she'd be able to hear it if Rei's gasp hadn't broken through the air. The gasp turned into a light hiss as the coolness of Mina's hand slowly died down, her hand nearly melding with Rei's stomach. Her blue eyes flickered closed and she grinned lightly, beginning to run her fingers over nicely toned muscles softly and teasingly, ears catching the uneven breaths of Rei.

The heat was a minor factor now, she had gotten past that. Oh, how she was enjoying this … she had to be wrong, doing this to her "best friend", until she realized… she really didn't care. Not only that, but Rei seemed to be enjoying this too. Why? Well it wasn't as if the raven had pushed her off yet….

Opening her eyes to peek at the subject of her torture, she nearly jolted into the ceiling at the darkened amethyst eyes gazing at her. They kept Minako's gaze easily, locking her in and making her shiver slightly at their intensity. Minako managed a dazzling smile though. "Been working out lately, Rei-Bear?" The tone was completely teasing as she dragged her nails up and down Rei's muscles.

Her blue orbs widened when they caught the surefire emotion of desire flash in the glassy amethyst eyes. A flash of heat boiled in the pit of the blond's stomach, traveling further down as her cheeks flushed pink. Howver, she never removed her eyes from Rei, darkened amethyst clashing with vibrant blue.

Minako's hand traveled up and over the muscles on hot skin, stopping at the feel of a lacy bra. "Lace, Reiko?" Her eyes glinted mischievously at the hard '_thump thump'_ of a heart under blazing skin, Rei's breathing following with quick yet quiet breaths.

Rei's eyes nearly flickered closed when she the other's fingers skim up her thigh. She couldn't close them yet, not when those beautiful sapphire blues were gazing at her. The blond, however, nearly hummed happily as her hand proceeded to rub up her thigh, teasing every time her fingers calm close to Rei's wet core. She stifled it, though when she heard Rei give a whimper followed by a growl, it almost escaped.

"Mina," Finally she heard Rei snap impatiently, the female out of breath from her own body's excitement. A few moments passed as Minako's hands stilled, before she resumed again, tugging the shrine robe to the side. It fell off of Rei's shoulders and onto the floor. The idol grinned. "What… what the _hell _are you doing?" Rei rasped, a hiss of pleasure following when Minako unclasped the black bra, her hand latching onto it's target. The other dived into the miko's pants without warning. Minako smiled at the girl, faux innocence lacing it. "Just wanted your attention again, Rei."

The raven moaned.

**-FIN-**

**A/N; I finally finished typing this up asdfghjkl. –So happy- I made so many changes to this thing it wasn't even funny, but I'm really satisfied with the final product. 8D I do hope that I didn't make them TOO OoC, cause that would suck. I really love these two ( almost as much as HarukaxMichiru, probably more ) and I would hate to just ruin their characters.  
>Well, I hope you enjoyed my little story. Reviews are appreciated. C; Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
